Wings Arc: Time Warp
by Rainfeather314
Summary: A different dimension, and a mysterious force causes wings to appear on ten cats...  Co-written by Fyreheart123 and Rainfeather314
1. Prolouge

**Yes! It is finally here. I stopped at Chapter 10. Chapter 11 requires some reviews on some thing, cause that is where it's stuck.**

"Push, sis, push."said the tortoiseshell, "It's okay, yours and Ashfur's kits are almost out."

"I am trying already!" screamed the flame-coloured cat. "Leafpool, can't you do it faster?"

"Squirrelflight, I cannot control how your kits come out," said Leafpool, "Well, the first is coming out."

Leafpool snatched up the water bag and burst it open. She then passes the first kit, a gray-striped kit, to a gray tom standing anxiously nearby, who is Squirrelflight's mate. "Lick." she ordered. " Warm it up quickly."

Leafpool then turned her attention back to the second kit, who was already out. She glanced around and saw Firestar hovering outside the den. She beckoned him in and broke the water bag, then passed him the small golden-striped kit. "Lick." she instructed shortly and turned back to Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight was twisting around in pain.

"Squirrelflight! Push! The kit is almost out!" she cried in a panicky voice. Squirrelflight grunted and the last water-bag was out. Leafpool bit it open quickly and dropped it at the other tortoiseshell. "Lick!"

She turned around, looking at the moss that littered the den. "Where did I put that cobweb...?"

A midnight blue paw came into full view, with a wad of cobweb hooked around its claws.

"Here." Leafpool turned around. "Wait, who are you and why are you here?"

Firestar just stared into nothingness. He slowly recalled that incident.

_Spottedleaf was lying down in the medicine den with a warrior blow. She was just barely alive and lost a lot of blood. She needed to be given some blood or else she was well on her way to StarClan. Apparently, she had been doing some tests on the blood-soaked cobwebs that were scattered all over the den. She barely drew enough breath to ask Firestar, or Firepaw then, to give her some of his blood._

_He just shut up and inflicted a heavy wound on himself to let his blood pour out onto her wounds before Yellowfang placed cobweb on her wounds and ran off to retrieve the kits that were stolen. Immediately, Spottedleaf stepped down from her position because she said she was in love and did not want to break the warrior code. At the same time, Firepaw and Graypaw was turned into warriors that meeting._

Firestar spun around. How did Spottedleaf knew that his blood type matched hers? Firestar knew what the answer was.

"_Spottedleaf, remember that incident when you said to me to give you some blood?"_

"_Yes, why?"_

"_How did you know I had the same blood type as you?"_

"_I did experiments on the blood-soaked cobwebs. Mixing horsetail and marigold and chew them up into paste. Put blood on the paste will give you four different reactions. Fizz, bubble, smoke or no reaction. Put blood on chewed comfrey and dock will give two reactions. Again, fizz or no reaction. With that, eight different possible blood types. Yours and mine are the only ones that have no reaction in both tests. Remember the leaves with names scratched out on them in the medicine den? They are sorted according to eight different groups. Now officially all new apprentices must be inflicted a wound to test the blood types. Leafpool does those tests too. Now there is four cats in ThunderClan under the category."_

"_I see."_

Firestar twisted around his bedding. He walked out and into to the nursery. He then a shout from Leafpool.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

He then saw what Leafpool was looking at. Strange cats are on their territory. With wings.


	2. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER: FIRESTAR – **Ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**DEPUTY: ASHFUR – **Pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

**APPRENTICE: BERRYPAW**

**MEDICINE CAT: LEAFPOOL – **Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat

**WARRIORS: **(Toms, and she-cats without kits)

**SPOTTEDLEAF – **Beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat

**DUSTPELT – **Dark brown tabby tom

**SANDSTORM – **Pale ginger she-cat

**APPRENTICE: CINDERPAW**

**GRAYSTRIPE – **Long-haired solid gray tom

**APPRENTICE: MOUSEPAW**

**SILVERSTREAM –** Pretty silver tabby; formerly from RiverClan

**STONEFUR –** Gray tom with battle-scarred ears

**FEATHERTAIL – **Light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE: HONEYPAW**

**BRACKENFUR –** Golden brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE: HAZELPAW**

**BIRCHFALL – **Light brown tabby tom

**SPIDERLEG – **Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**SORRELTAIL – **Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

**STORMFUR – **Dark gray tom with amber eyes

**MOSSPELT – **Blue-gray she-cat

**APPRENTICE: POPPYPAW**

**BRIGHTHEART – **White she-cat with ginger patches

**BRAMBLECLAW – **Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**TAWNYPELT – **Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**CLOUDTAIL –** Long-haired white tom

**APPRENTICES: **(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**BERRYPAW – **Cream-colored tom

**HAZELPAW – **Small gray and white she-cat

**MOUSEPAW – **Gray and white tom

**CINDERPAW – **Gray tabby she-cat

**HONEYPAW – **Light brown tabby she-cat

**POPPYPAW – **Tortoiseshell she-cat

**QUEENS: **(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**WHITEWING – **White she-cat with green eyes; mother of Stonefur's kits: Dovekit and Ivykit

**MISTYFOOT – **Gray she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Birchfall's kits: Reedkit, and Grasskit

**FERNCLOUD – **Pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat; mother of Brackenfur's kits: Icekit and Foxkit

**SQUIRRELFLIGHT – **Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Ashfur's kits: Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit

**ELDERS: **(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**WHITESTORM – **Big white tom

**LONGTAIL – **Pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

**MOUEFUR – **Small dusky brown she-cat

**FORESTCLAN**

**LEADER: REDSTAR – **A red tom with a few scars down his back

**DEPUTY: FYREHEART(Currently a queen, filled in by Poppytooth) – **A flame-colored she-cat with freezing green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT: RAINFEATHER – **A grumpy dark midnight blue tom and ice-blue eyes

**APPRENTICE: GLASSSHARD – **A black tom with white patches

**WARRIORS: SHADOWFANG – **A purplish-black she-cat with amber eyes

**PHEONIXFEATHER – **A burnt orange she-cat with dark blue eyes

**LIONSCAR – **A golden tom with a long scar down his side

**POPPYTOOTH – **A tortoiseshell she-cat with patches of ginger

**ECHOSPIRIT – **A black tom with amber eyes (Shadowfang's mate)

**QUEENS: FYREHEART – **Mother of Lionscar's kits: Snowkit, Soarkit, and Amberkit


	3. Firestar

**Fyreheart's POV**

"Wake up you mousebrain." I blinked open my eyes. Rainfeather stood over me, ice blue eyes glimmering.

"I want you to cast a portal. To ThunderClan. I... I have a feeling they need us there."

As soon as he spoke the words I woke up fully. "What? You _know _I need to be with my kits, and that it's leafbare! Go away."

"No way." He took a step forward. "I am _not _moving until you cast the portal."

"Ugh, fine."

I heaved myself up and swiftly whacked him on the head. After that I cast the portal while he glared at me. It was done. A swirling pool of light with an image of the forest appeared. I sat down and wrapped my tail over my nose. "Now shoo."

Lionscar peeped in. "Ah! What is that?"

Rainfeather took one glance at him, and pulled him into the portal. Lionscar clutched at me while I clutched my kits. We all fell in the portal. "Rainfeather, I am _so_ going to kill you!" I shrieked.

My kits wailed. I shrieked. Rainfeather glanced at us, and softly said, "Hold tight, we're nearly there."

I shook my head and we tumbled onto soft grass. I checked my kits. "Soarkit, Amberkit, Snowkit, are you okay?"

They wailed in shock and fear in response. Only then I noticed my surroundings. Dens with unfamiliar cats and hostile glares. I noticed the portal was still open, and four more cats tumbled out. It closed. I shut my eyes fearfully and gathered my kits. We were doomed. One voice sounded.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

It sounded faintly like Redstar... I want to be back home in ForestClan!

**Rainfeather's POV**

"Firestar."

I greeted the leader carefully. Who knew what he would do?

"My name is Rainfeather. This is Fyreheart, with her mate, Lionscar, her kits Snowkit, Amberkit and Soarkit. This is Glassshard, Echospirit, Shadowfang and Pheonixfeather."

I pointed at each cat in turn. Firestar nodded. "Fyreheart. I know her. We will take care of Fyreheart and her kits, seemingly you are a medicine cat, you can take care of her, and will live with Leafpool. Glassshard will follow Rainfeather here to the medicine cat den. And you,Shadowfang, Echospirit Lionscar and Pheonixfeather, will live in the warriors' den," he said.

I nodded and headed there instantly.

Fyreheart headed for the nursery, her kits following. I sighed. We were saved by the unwavering kindness of Firestar. I paused.

"I thank you," I murmured to Firestar. He nodded again.


	4. We're from WingClan?

**Rainfeather's POV**

The next time I woke, it was already sunset. Aggression time by ThunderClan. Firestar padded in to the clearing just as I went out of the medicine den. Oh boy. Here it comes.

"Okay, now that you rested, tell me, why are you here?" Firestar asked.

Now I have to tell him what happened!

"Fine. StarClan-" I began.

"You have the same ancestors as us?" Spottedleaf cut me.

"Yes. StarClan sent me a sign saying that there will be seventeen (I think) winged cats to save us from disaster. For all I know, I only know that me, Glasshard and the others who came here the last of winged cats. Now that I mentioned it, there are wings on you, and Squirrelflight and her kits, and Spottedleaf and Leafpool. That is seventeen!" I said, looking behind him and towards his back.

**Firestar's POV**

"Huh? What?" I said, running towards the lake to see my own reflection. I looked into the water. It was true. I had grown wings! I practically screamed. _Maybe_ a bit too loudly. Everybody came out to the clearing, first being Spottedleaf and my family, who had apparently grown wings too.

**Rainfeather's POV**

"But I thought only Wing's descendents have them. Using my powers of time to look into the past, she was born a ThunderClan cat, not a descendent of WingClan." I said.

"WingClan? What are you talking about?" asked Spottedleaf herself.

"I tell you later. Firestar," I said turning towards him, "Did you transfuse any blood to Spottedleaf?"

"How did you know?" Firestar's expression was clearly shocked. "I did, she almost killed by Clawface that day when he tried to steal some of ThunderClan kits. Mine was only one that matched hers in the entire Clan, so I transfused some blood to her with the help of Yellowfang."

"I see. Your blood,with the immune system, transformed her completely from a ThunderClan cat to a WingClan cat." I said in reply. "Isn't time for your gathering? The full moon is rising."

Firestar looked up. "Oh StarClan you're right."


	5. Gathering Part 1

**For this one chapter I'm not going to type in Point Of Views, mainly because it's easier to type. For me, anyway. Fyreheart is writing this chapter, okay?**

Fyreheart sat down the cliff, wind buffeting her fur and fluffing it up. A small trio of kits ran forward and pounced on her tail. She flicked her tail up as soon as a soft tiny paw met it. "Amberkit, Snowkit and Soarkit! I can _smell_ you. Don't pounce on my tail."

"We don't want you to leave!" wailed Amberkit. Snowkit looked sulky.

"I want to come too," Snowkit whined.

Soarkit yawned. "Come on, it's nighttime and I'm sleepy."

Snowkit mischievously challenged Soarkit to a race. "Race you to the nursery!"

Amberkit shot off to the nursery, Snowkit hard on his paws. Soarkit sleepily stumbled to the nursery, yawning loudly.

Lionscar headed to the nursery and then came out. "They're asleep," he called. "Ready to go?"

The flame-colored she-cat nodded and stood. "Let's go."

They set off to the island carefully. But that didn't help matters as Fyreheart slipped into a ditch, after which she slipped on the rain-slicked tree-trunk into the water. Rainfeather snickered. Fyreheart glared at him and swam to the island.

Rainfeather stared at her. "Use your wings mousebrain!"

A yowl answered. "I slipped in the ditch earlier and it wet my wings! They're all soggy!"

Rainfeather sighed. He opened his midnight blue wings, tinged with silver, and flew to the island. Fyreheart gave a huff and summoned heat from her body to dry her wings. She was done, then she flew to the island.


	6. Gathering part 2: Uninvited Guest

**Uhh... Fyreheart cut hers short... I type the rest.**

**Firestar's POV**

I slowly guided the rest of my Clan across the bridge. Except maybe Rainfeather, Leafpool, Glassshard and I flew across. Then I flew up onto the branch. The four Clans quickly settled down, then kept staring at me. I braced myself for that question. It definitely going to make a disaster at this Gathering. "Firestar, what in StarClan happened to you?" yelled all three leaders, almost at once.

"Well..." I started.

"Isn't it obvious? You have grown wings!" shrieked Leopardstar.

"Okay... We have three new kits this leafbare. And we have gotten hold of a medicine cat, a medicine cat apprentice, a queen, three kits, and three warriors." I hurriedly finished.

"Now, it's my turn. We have a few kits this leafbare. I am worried that they might not survive the cold." mewed Leopardstar.

"Nothing to say here." mewed Blackstar.

"Same here." mewed Onestar.

"Then this Gathering is over." I mewed. As I said that, the first flake of snow, color of purest white, drifted down and was lost in a total snowstorm.

**Fyreheart's POV**

I shifted uncomfortably as cats from all cats stared. Then a single voice rose, loud and mocking.

"Is ThunderClan receiving more_ loners and kittypets_?"

Rainfeather bristled. "We are not _loners or kittypets_. We come from _ForestClan_. Do you remember the times you had in the old forest? Do you remember the times when the Twolegs came? Do you remember the barren land that was left?"

A curt nod came from Firestar.

"Well, the Twolegs given up. Different Twolegs came, planted trees, they grew, and then we found the forest, lush and green as it was before. The prey came back, fat as ever."

"Then we never should have left!" retorted Leopardstar icily.

"Yes you should," I shot back. "We said 'barren land'. It was all empty. No trees, no grass, no bushes, no anything, only plain soil and monsters."

"We could have waited!"

"No. You would have died far before that." I retorted.

A shadow came over the moon. Barkface looked up. "The doom of Clans, StarClan's angry!"

The shadow slowly subsided. _Another _cat with wings. But this cat is silver. And large glistening wings. A small thing tugged at the edge if my mind. Silver... and wings... that's it! That cat is Silverstar!

**Rainfeather's POV**

_Silverstar... the first leader of SilverClan. One of the rare, mighty Clans that had wings... I can recite them, here in my head. SilverClan, for starters, is mostly gray in color. ShimmerClan is sleek and well-fed, like RiverClan in Greenleaf. Their pelts are mostly white like the moon. Then there is boastful, pride-ridden SunClan. They are most gold-colored like the sun's rays. And the last... clan... was... WingClan. The fiercest of all clans. Pelt color is... uh... brown. Tabby brown._

Silverstar started speaking. "Yes, Fyreheart is right. You would have all died if you stayed."

"But Smokepaw!"

"His 'death' was intentional. He's now living with the Tribe Of Rushing Water. He is one of Brook's kits. His name is Smoke Of Rising Mountain."

"Smoke... of... rising... mountain?"

"Leave." Silverstar said that sentence harshly. "Leave now, for is that not sun's rays gleaming?"

Blackstar nodded. "Gather and disperse."

Leopardstar snarled. "You are not the leader of my Clan. Disperse, RiverClan."

Onestar nodded. "Leave now, my Clan."

When they were gone Silverstar spoke to Firestar. "_You and all thereof all with wings shall save the Clans from eternal destruction, at a price that must be paid._"


	7. A fox in the nursery

**In case you're wondering, this is Fyreheart's chappie.**

**Jaykit's POV**

"You missed!" screamed my brother, Lionkit. He has a nice golden pelt with amber eyes. "Caught you!" said my sister, Hollykit. She has a black pelt with green eyes. I am Jaykit. I have blue eyes and a gray pelt. I want to be a medicine cat under Leafpool.

I sniffed around. There was a strange scent that I didn't recognize. I followed the scent towards the bush nearby. "Come over here!" I called out to my littermates. "What?" asked Hollykit asked as she bounded over with Lionkit. "Fox!" I screamed. I went forward to protect my littermates. "Run! Call a warrior!" I screamed. I jumped toward the fox, embedding my teeth and claws into the fox's shoulder.

"_Jaykit_!" screeched Hollykit in terror. Lionkit stood struck with terror in front of the fox. Hollykit took two steps forward and bounded into Lionkit, throwing him to one side as the enraged fox charged.

The fox turned around and shook its pelt. I fell off. Everything stood still as the fox bent over me, its jaws slavering with drool. All I could do was to utter a scream.

**Lionkit's POV**

"No! Jaykit!" screeched Hollykit. "Let go you monster!"

Lionkit stared at Hollykit blindly. "It's too late."

Squeals came out of Jaykit's jaw.

"No! He's still alive! Fetch Squirrelflight! Fetch Ashfur! Fetch anyone!" Hollykit wailed.

Squirrelflight passed by the fox. She stared at the fox. Then she caught a glimpse of Jaykit's ragged gray tabby pelt. "Jaykit! Let go! Go away!"

The fox refused to listen. It went on drooling, went on clawing. "No no no!"

Squirrelflight jumped on the fox and bit down hard on its shoulder. Then she leaped off and clawed smartly at the fox's muzzle. Then she dove under the fox's legs, clawing at them, then having reached it's red tail, bit down on it.

The fox reared up. It dropped Jaykit and raced off. Squirrelflight followed and clawed its tail. "Go away and stay away!"

Jaykit lay there, looking so lifeless. His back left paw twitched. "He's alive!"

Jaykit blinked. His eyes were cloudy, misted. "I can't see!" he squealed. "I can't see!


	8. Naming Ceremony

**THE NAMING CEREMONY (DAH DAH DAHHHH) THIS IS A SPECIAL EPISODE AS SUCH WE WILL NOT BE USING POV'S. AND BECAUSE FYREHEART IS TYPING, AS RAINFEATHER FORCED HER TO DO SO. ENJOY THIS EPISODE. THANK YOU. AS SUCH WE ****MIGHT**** BE CHANGING THE WARRIOR NAMES(LATER IN THE SERIES), SO TO BE EVEN A LITTLE BIT ORIGINAL. YES WHATEVER WE'RE ASSIGNING RANDOM CATS TO RANDOM APPRENTICES **

"Lionkit, you have reached six moons and have displayed loyalty. Your mentor will be Stonefur. Stonefur. You have mentored Stormfur well. Now I hope you would pass on the skills that you have taught Stormfur." Firestar said.

"Until you have gotten your warrior name, you will known as Lionpaw."

"Hollykit, you have reached six moons and have displayed quick-thinking. Your mentor will be Tawnypelt. Tawnypelt, you have been mentored well by Mousefur. Now I hope you will pass on the skills you learnt."

Lionpaw twitched his tail and bounded over to Hollykit, who was being licked fiercely by Squirrelflight. "Mom," she complained, "I'm not a kit anymore!"

Squirrelflight stopped licked and glanced at Hollykit's smooth fur. "Well you will always be my kit."

Lionpaw sat down right in front of Squirrelflight and quickly started to groom himself before Squirrelflight started on him.

"Jaykit, you have reached six moons and have displayed courage. Your mentor will be Leafpool. Leafpool, you have been mentored well by Cinderpelt-"A flash of grief was shown in his eyes "And I now hope you will pass on your skills by this young, strong blind cat."

"I'm not helpless when I'm blind!" Jaypaw complained. "I can scent and hear; I can live with my blindness but not without my siblings!"

Leafpool stepped lightly over and sniffed Jaypaw. He still scented faintly of the nursery.

"Well," she started. "Before that get the nursery smell out of your fur. You don't want to clutter up the smells in the medicine den, do you?"

Jaypaw licked his fur, getting out dust he didn't even know was there. Then he went to the Medicine den.

Leafpool took out a leaf. "Now, this is Rosemary. Sniff it right. Now, what does it smell of?"

"It smells sweet, but not making my mouth water like Catmint."

Leafpool took out another herb, this time a piece of bark. "Do you know what this is?"

Jaypaw took a sniff. "Alder bark. Ew, sickly spicy."

Fyreheart stalked in. "I hate those ShadowClan cats, I hate them. Just as untrustable as MoonClan!"

A long scar, still bleeding, marked her flank. "Do you mind placing cobweb over this wound? It stings like fury!"

After the cobweb was placed over she padded to Firestar's den.

"Firestar. We ForestClan cats would like to make a seperate camp from your Clan. They keep giving us these angry glares, as if they don't trust us."

Firestar nodded gently. "I understand. They treated me like that when I joined the Clan. But look at me now, they trust me."

"They don't trust me," Fyreheart answered quietly. "I don't think they ever will."

"But that's you, surely. They trust Rainfeather, don't they?"

"Yes. But not me."

"Okay. We will send trusted warriors to help you build the camp."

"We decided for it to be right next to yours, with an entrance tunnel for us to visit. We will have a Medicine Cat Only tunnel, for Rainfeather, Glassshard, Jaypaw, and Leafpool. We will have a Warriors Only tunnel, for cats that sincerely trust us."

"Wisely made."

"I will be their leader."

"What next? We will never understand who is called who, our names will both be Firestar!"

"You forget, we speak a different accent on my name. We stress the 'Y'."

Firestar nodded. "Then leave."

"Wait. We should warn you another thing. With all these earthquakes – the ground that shakes – we are afraid the portals all along the lake and forest will open. MoonClan – that live in a territory like ShadowClan – might come in. As is BreezeClan with WindClan, and StreamClan with RiverClan."

"What about us? Which Clan?"

"The one standing in front of you mousebrain! ForestClan, of course! And yes. Similar cats will appear – Three warriors, and two medicine cats."

"Well then, this talk is over. We will start the build at once. Call Cloudtail, and Brightheart, Sorreltail, Rainwhisker – no not Rainfeather – And Brackenfur! Bring his apprentice. And Graystripe. Go go go."


	9. Ashfur's Surgery

**I hate surgical scenes. Especially when it is I who type them. They suck. For sure.**

**Squirrelflight's POV**

"Here, my kits. Here is your milk." I said as I fed my kits with milk.

"Squirrelflight! Go to the medicine den. Ashfur was found drowning in the lake!" Cloudtail yelled to me. "And may StarClan be with him."

I immediately rushed towards the medicine den. There he was, lying on the floor of the medicine den barely breathing. Ferncloud was standing near him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"There was a battle because ShadowClan felt that winged cats are dangerous. Ashfur was fighting and he was pushed over the cliff and into the lake." Ferncloud said eventually.

"What? I can't believe he risked his life for me and my family." I sobbed down. Then I saw it. Rainfeather is standing near Ashfur.

"Squirrelflight." he said eventually. "I need to cut him open to get rid of the ice inside his body. You should stay here and be with him. Ferncloud, I need your blood. You okay with it? If not, he will go to StarClan without a chance to continue living."

"Anything to let him survive." I said.

"Okay, then. We will start." he said.

I thought at that moment,_ Please don't take my mate away from me. You already taken Jaypaw's sight!_

**Rainfeather's POV**

I had gotten permission from Firestar to cut open Ashfur to let him survive. I started at dawn. I needed all the light I can get.

"Okay. Leafpool, grab the heart. Squeeze it gently, but firm. That will help him survive." I said, warming up the heart from blue to red with my paws.

I went towards the lungs next. I slowly cut opened the lungs one by one and gotten the ice out. Using cobweb, I stuck it along the lines of the cut.

I moved towards the kidney next. It was blue too, encased in ice. I slowly chipped the ice and warmed it up. Meanwhile, I can hear Squirrelflight and Ferncloud whispering to Ashfur, " You are going to be alright. Stand the pain."

Spleen and stomach and perhaps, the brain left. I moved to the liver. It was black. Dead from the cold. I need a replacement for it! I went to use a record to record another Ashfur next to me. Then I rewinded the recorded Ashfur until he was healthy. "Yes? Master?" the recorded Ashfur asked me. "Lie down next to the real Ashfur. I am going to get the heart and liver from you to help the real Ashfur here." I told the recorded Ashfur. "Yes, Master." said the recorded Ashfur. Then he lied down next to the real Ashfur. I killed the recorded Ashfur and got out the healthy liver and heart. Then the recorded Ashfur disappeared. But still got the liver and heart. I cut out the dead liver out. And placed the healthy liver back with cobwebs. Ashfur moved in pain. "Why don't you stop and let me go to StarClan?"he asked.

"Because I am having everything on the line! My exile, my position, my death by Squirrelflight, everything depends on this!"I answered back.

I moved towards the stomach and chipped out the ice. Then I moved towards the spleen. Still going on.

Moving towards the brain. The dangerous bit. I carefully chipped out the ice and move back down to seal up the wounds.

"Rainfeather, Ashfur stopped breathing!" Leafpool screamed at me.

I carefully cut out his dead heart and replaced it with the one I gotten from the record. Then I gotten cobweb and attached back the heart. Then, I squeezed it firmly and gently in hopes of getting it beating again. No use. I sighed. "Get the thunder-maker." I said to Glassshard. He shoved it right in front of me. I grabbed the two ends and positioned both of them onto Ashfur's heart. It started beating, but it was slowing down. _Ashfur is still alive, but his heart is slowing down, _I thought. I shocked Ashfur with the thunder-maker again.

Ashfur winced in pain. His heart is beating normally.

"Ferncloud. Your blood into the wound please." I said.

She inflicted a wound on her flank before going out of the den as Glassshard placed cobwebs on her wound. I placed cobwebs onto the wound I inflicted on Ashfur.

"_He's okay. He will live." I said to Squirrelflight._


	10. Wings?

**Rainfeather's typing this chapter In case you're wondering why the cats don't have their powers, something... happened to the nuclear power plant near the forest. **

**Rainfeather's POV**

"Rainfeather, can I have some- ahh!" Leafpool said, flying up as the same time as me.

"What?" I peeked out into the clearing. Portals appeared over there. She had chosen you as deputy. She is going to get her nine lives from StarClan tonight." I told her.

"The four Clans of this forest is going to merge with each of the four Clans of the lake. The Gathering is tonight." she said. "Oh snap. I forgot about that." I turned to see portals appearing in Windclan, RiverClan and ShadowClan. Cats came out of the portals. "Poppytooth?" I yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"Redstar's dead." she told me calmly. "Fyreheart's leader now."

Fyreheart stalked over.

"Don't eat catmint again, thank you."

"Oh."

"Well, cast a portal already!" I snapped impatiently.

"Fine. Don't get your tail in a twist."

She mumbled some inaudible words, and a portal of swirling color appeared. Colors glistened, and soft rays of light flashed. I stared at her. "Well, you're like that, aren't you."

"Shut up and get in, I can hold it open for maybe, until moonrise. So get moving, it nearly is."

I leaped in, closing my eyes against the light. It was white inside the portal. I yowled upwards, "Are you trying to blind me?"

She yowled back, "It always is white inside you mousebrain! Now shut up you're nearly there! When it closes and you are still not here, I will open another! Now BE QUIET!"

A few heartbeats later I was inside the ForestClan nursery... again... Well whatever. Fyreheart's still a queen.

I yowled to the queens. "Featherstorm, Frozenpoppy. Get into the portal. Yes, your kits too. They will be safe! GET IN ALREADY!"

**Fyreheart's POV**

Okay, I held open the portal 'till Moonhigh. The portal shut. Rainfeather was still on the other side. Sheesh. What a ripoff. So, I opened another portal and Lionscar brought me lunch. I was about to go towards the Moonpool when somebody cut me off.

"Redstar! Poppyfrost told me that you were dead!" I yelled.

"Don't worry. I will take over the Clan with Poppyfrost as deputy. You were planning to tell the Clan that you are stepping down as you are still a queen. Right?" he asked.

"Yes. I thought that the Clan would not accept a queen as a leader." I admitted.

" Well, you actually can't. Winged cats cannot be leaders or deputies. Firestar has went to see StarClan about his plan. Bluestar and Whitestorm and her family came down from StarClan to lead the Clan. And now, so have I." he said. I moved and started to run back to camp, forgetting it has turned back to normal and bashed my head again into a tree. All those memories I lost are coming back! I remember my memories now! I decided to go and tell Rainfeather ask him about the mysterious deaths of the time when I had just gotten my wings..

**Ashfur's POV**

I have been brought down to senior warrior by Thrushstar and Whitestorm. Firestar has gone back to being Fireheart. I don't mind. At least I gotten to see my parents again. Rainfeather called for me and Squirrelflight and the rest of the winged cats into the medicine den. Why me? I am not a winged cat. I still followed into the medicine den.

"Why have you called us here?" I asked.

"Listen. It is very important." he said, " When a winged cat mates, the his or her mate must cut open the body and touch the heart literally. This is a very important ritual and must not be taken lightly. If you are not meant to be mates, the cat who tried to do the ritual will die. That is why a lot of toms died because they wanted to mate with Fyreheart. But since it was obvious who Squirrelflight's mate is, Ashfur, you will do the ritual. Squirrelflight will lie down." he mewed.

Squirrelflight just lied down there. I opened a wound on her chest and grabbed her heart. Suddenly I felt it hard to breathe, and drew my last breath.

I then woke up, felt nothing different until I was told I grew wings. Then I turned around, Mousepaw and Cinderpaw had grown wings too. It turns out that they were Hollypaw's and Lionpaw's mate!


	11. Snakebite

**As I told you, I am the one typing surgical scenes. AGAIN. They suck.**

**Firestar's POV**

Wow. My second Gathering since I grew wings. This is so great, but I can't fly for the sake of my Clan. I had taken Ashfur, Poppypaw, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Leafpool, Jaypaw, Lionpaw, Hollypaw and Rainfeather and Fyreheart.

Well, technically, nothing happened much except of new warriors and apprentices until Glassshard came flying in.

"Honeypaw has been bitten by a snake! Feathertail killed the snake but Honeypaw has been poisoned!" Glassshard screamed frantically.

**Rainfeather's POV**

"Bring her body here." I ordered Glassshard. He brought her writhing body and the thunder-maker to the Island. I then paused Honeypaw to stop her moving

"The poison has gotten into the heart. I need to replace all the organs." I mewed out loud. Everybody was staring into my direction. I created a record copy of Honeypaw, then rewinded so that she was okay. "Yes, master?" asked the recorded Honeypaw. "I want you to lie down here. I will need all your organs." I said.

The recorded Honeypaw lied down as I opened her and gotten all the organs out. Then I made Fyreheart transport all the poisoned organs from here to another dimension. Then I replaced all the organs back into the actual Honeypaw's body. Then I washed her organs with moss wet with water and made Fyreheart transport that to the other dimension. Then, I let the recorded Honeypaw disappear. Then I licked my paws before using the thunder-maker.

"Won't you get poisoned?" piped up a voice.

I turned. It was Littlecloud, the ShadowClan medicine cat.

"It's okay. Winged cats are immortal." I answered, as I unpaused Honeypaw. As expected, her replaced heart wasn't beating. I shocked the thunder-maker to her heart, then placed cobweb on her wounds. She jerked her limb, and even stood up, but fell back down again. In the end, Glassshard had to carry her back.

**Cinderpaw's POV**

Yes! I'm immortal. But Thrushstar asked all the winged cats to go on a journey cause he knew winged cats have powers and so that ShadowClan will not try to attack ThunderClan. Sorreltail was crying because I was going away. Well, I will come back. He also placed Brightheart and Cinderpelt to be in the medicine den. Bluefur walked up to us.

"I guess it is time for you to know the truth," she said. I froze. What "truth"? Rainfeather looked quite guilty about it. Fyreheart glared at him.

"You used rewind to change the past, didn't you!" she hissed angrily at him.

"Of course not! In the other time-line, the three, they failed... StarClan decided to change the past so that prophecy could be fulfilled." Rainfeather retorted.

"In this time-line, there were six kits that disappeared from the ThunderClan camp. We all thought that they died. Killed by a fox or a badger, perhaps. They looked like these." she said. Then, six cats that matched Fireheart, Fyreheart, Glassshard, Rainfeather, Pheonixfeather, and Shadowfang appeared. Fyreheart stepped forward cautiously.

"But, but, that can't be! Our mother is in ForestClan! We do not even know what ThunderClan was! Please! Don't let it be true!"

"But it is. You are ThunderClan and ForestClan cats from the start. You have never been loners, rogues or kittypets when you were born. You are half-Clan kits."

"No!" Fyreheart was twitching. "Wait, we aren't loners at all?"

"Yes."

"Yes!" This cat has done a quick switch in her feelings.

"We will start from the beginning."


	12. Memories

**Rainfeather: I need dares! Send me some for Chapter 11!**

**Fyreheart: Credit goes to Mosstail-Jaywing for letting us use her characters: Scorchfire, Mossstar, Pansykit, Firekit, Rainwillow(Though THAT credit goes to Sassmonster, but we're in DreamClan anyway), Windkit and Stormkit and Jaywing**

**Fireheart's POV**

Bluefur brought us to a very white place as a peek into the past. There only tubes full of water around. Wait, were that us floating in the tubes? Wait, I hear voices. Two Twolegs with white pelts are talking.

"We have given these kits the wings serum. It appears that they died. No heartbeat, no breathing, nothing."

"Well, we will freeze them. They may grow the wings while they are frozen."

The Twoleg taken all the bodies to a room filled with water and froze it, with the bodies frozen.

I stared. Was that really my own past?

I drew my head away. I could not bear the fact that the Twolegs were doing such evil things to kits.

"You have to come here. Stop the Twolegs from killing any more kits." Bluefur said.

"How did you die?" I blurted out the words before I could stop myself.

"That... I knew you would be curious. I was leader in another time-line. Okay, I will tell you."

**Bluefur's POV**

"When Snowfur mated with Thistleclaw, I mated with Thrushstar, or Thrushpelt then. A few moons after Whitestorm, Mistyfoot, Mosspelt and Stonefur were born, we went out on a seemingly safe walk. We met a few ShadowClan warriors and chased them over the Thunderpath. Snowfur was on the Thunderpath and then, a monster was going towards Snowfur. StarClan told me to stop. My instincts told me to save her. I pushed her out of the way and then I was seeing double. I barely made it back to camp. I told Thrushpelt to be deputy in place of me. I then died a few days later, along with Snowfur who got killed while defending her kit from a badger."

"But you said that was this time-line. What about the other time-line?" Fireheart asked.

"In that one, I went with StarClan. Snowfur got killed, I gave up my kits to RiverClan and I became leader."

"Then, why? Why change that far into the past, when you can change the time from when the Three were born?" Fireheart then asked.

"Because, I wanted to give Mosskit a warrior name. But you being with Spottedleaf, Ashfur and Feathertail is alive, that was unexpected."

"Wait, Ashfur and Feathertail was dead in the other timeline?"

"Yes. They were killed."

"Then, now what?"

"Go on your journey. Mistyfoot and Stonefur will take care of things here."

**Fyreheart's POV**

"Now, Echospirit, or Shadowfang's mate is here, after flying from the old forest, it's time to go,"Rainfeather said. "Fyreheart? You keep staring at Mosspelt. I know, you're remembering about Mosstail and Scorchfire? Yes, we left them to finish our own prophecy, what happens to them is totally not our concern now. They got their own prophecy to finish, we got ours. Come on, we got to find that lab, we can't use your powers to get there, since you don't know where it is."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Shut up. I'll just do something like this.."

I muttered some words and then a few portals appeared. "Go ahead, jump in one of them!"

Rainfeather chose the left and I followed.

"How did you manage to summon the portals?"

"Well, duh, I searched for a few places that have created or used wing-making things."

"Hm."

"Oh don't be so excited."

"I am not."

"Hey look we're there already!"

"We're in a forest."

"Way to go, Fyreheart." Rainfeather said sarcastically. "We're in Mosstail's Clan's territory, since it is quite near to that airport all the way over there in the distance if you fly up over the trees."

"Oh shut up and make yourself useful!" I snapped.

"Oh good. Look who is back!"

"Mossstar?"

"Of course! What brings you here?"

"I thought we would be lost, like, forever! Oh yeah, this is Pheonixfeather, Glassshard, and Shadowfang - Shadowfang! Be nice!"

Shadowfang was growling at Scorchfire irritably.

"You know these guys?" snarled Shadowfang.

I rolled my eyes. "Shadowfang, these people are the guys I worked with! This is DreamClan!"

"DreamClan?"

"You sound like an echo."

"Echo?" she echoed.

"STOP THAT!" I yowled.

"...Who's that?"

"Argh!"

"Fyreheart, Rainfeather, you ten are welcome in DreamClan."

"I have my kits, and they're tired."

"Our Clan is there, a thirty foxlengths away."

"O-kay."

I muttered some words, and a gleaming portal appeared. "Come on, Amberkit, Snowkit and Soarkit!"

Echospirit hung back until I shoved him in.

Shadowfang jumped in, and the rest followed.

Once in the Clan, I waved at everybody, my old co-workers. "Rainwillow! How're you doing? Jaywing!"

Rainwillow grinned. "What's your kits names? And your mate?"

"My mate is Lionscar, and my kits are Amberkit, Snowkit and Soarkit." I answered cheerily.

Flamekit and Pansykit raced to meet the 'strangers'.

"Hello. My name is Pansykit, what about yours?"

"Snowkit," answered Snowkit happily.

The kits fell into a mock fight and I watched them proudly.

**Rainfeather's POV**

I stared at the fighting kits while giggling. It reminded me of Rainwillow on coffee rush during my time in DareClan, or now DreamClan.

I looked carefully around. I saw kits, that apparently I, or anybody else for that matter.

"Whose kits are those?" I asked.

"Mine. That one is Firekit and Pansykit." Mossstar said proudly. "Let's do some dares for old time's sake."

"Why not? We got time, and cats,since Firestar, Spottedleaf and so on can come. Fyreheart can summon portals and can drag them through," I giggled. Today is going to fly by very fast.


End file.
